Conventionally, some vehicles include a vehicle opening/closing body control device that controls the operation of an opening/closing drive device to open/close an opening/closing body such as a slide door. The vehicle opening/closing body control device may have a function of detecting a foreign object trapped by the opening/closing body when the opening/closing drive device is driven to open/close the opening/closing body. As methods of detecting trapping of a foreign object, a method based on change in an electric current supplied to a motor, which is a drive source of the opening/closing drive device, or change in the speed of the opening/closing body (for example, Patent Document 1) and a method using a touch sensor (a pressure sensor) or the like (for example, Patent Document 2) are known. When trapping of a foreign object is detected, the opening/closing body is reversed to move off the trapped foreign object.
In recent years, it has been proposed that, when trapping of a foreign object is detected, the opening/closing body is reversed before being moved by a predetermined distance and then stopped at an intermediate position in the operation range (Paragraph [0040] of Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1). This restrains re-trapping of the same foreign object by the opening/closing body after the opening/closing body is reversed.